The Unexpected
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Gale and Katniss don't talk. But when Gale's daughter comes to D12, the take her in. But only after they find out about the mock Hunger Games...where kids really died. But Rosie won. Rated T for safety. The characters and setting belong to Suzanne Collin.
1. Chapter 1

I step off the train, walk to the center of my new district. My father's old home. District 12. My father was working in 2 when my mother, Queenie Odair, from District 4, came to District 2, my birth place, to help in the hospital. They met, fell in love, I was born, then a few weeks ago, there was a fire.

"Hi, can I help you?" asks a man. He's older, but I've seen him before.

"Yes, I'm looking to the home of either Hazelle Hawthorne, or Katniss Everdeen." I say. The man nods.

"Who are you?" the man asks.

"I'm Primrose Hawthorne. My father is Gale Hawthorne of District 12, and my mother was Queenie Odair from District 4. There's been a few dangerous incidents lately in 2 and my father wants me somewhere safe." I explain. Then the man's face hangs open in shock. I pull my gloves and sleeves so they cover my arms.

"I'm Haymitch Abernathy. Let's call a meeting of both Hazelle and Katniss and Peeta too." He says. I follow him to a small house where an older woman opens the door.

"Hello Haymitch." She says.

"Hazelle, this is your Grandaughter. I'll be right back. Keep her here." Then Haymitch disappears. I walk into the house. The woman who appears to be Hazelle pulls out a chair and invites me to sit. We are quiet and a few minutes later Haymitch comes back with a confused couple, around the age of 45, two years younger than Dad. The woman has long dark hair, and what Dad calls the Seam look. She looks like Dad, with gray eyes and olive skin. Her husband has blue eyes and light hair. They walk in and sit at the table.

"Okay, so, who are you?" the blond haired man asks. I twirl my dark hair, focus my sea green slash gray eyes on the male.

"I'm really sorry, I'm probably intruding. But my father, Gale Hawthorne said I would be safe here. I'm Primrose Hawthorn, or Rosie as Dad calls me, or Rose, which is what Mom…called me. My mother was Queenie Odair from District 4, the younger sister of Finnik Odair. A few weeks ago, there was a fire. I lost my mother to it, I went in to get her, but I stayed in to long, almost suffocated. Dad got me out, but Mom didn't make it and I got severely burned." I take off my gloves and roll up my sleeves to reveal burns. "My father couldn't handle taking care of me, so he sent me here." There's tears in my eyes. By this time I'm looking down.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. I used to go hunting with your father. Your father designed bombs killed my own sister, Primrose Everdeen. This is my husband, Peeta Mellark. We were both contestants in the Hunger Games. We have two children at home, Lily and Trevor." Katniss says. "Lily is 13 and Trevor is 10. How old are you?" I swallow.

"I'm 13. I hunt with my father, I use a bow and arrow. I know about the Hunger Games. In 2, we…well…they made us do them again in 2. 12 girls and 12 guys competed. I won…they said it was to teach us about it, but those other kids really died. Please, I have nowhere else to go. Except for District 4, but I only have my Aunt, Annie Cresta, and my own cousin, Lawrence. My mother's dead, my father's falling apart, and I'm….I just don't know. That's the problem."

"You hunt?" Peeta asks. I nod. But what infuriates Katniss is that we had the mock Hunger Games. I'm trembling, and I get a flashback.

_"Rosie, if you ever need to leave me, go to District 12. Ask for Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. If they need convincing, tell them I named you Primrose because it was my fault, and that I wanted to give them a new Primrose. Tell Peeta the better man won. And call Katniss 'Catnip'."_

"Dad sends a few messages." I say suddenly. "He says he named me Primrose, so that you could have a new one. He said to tell Peeta the better man won. And….he said 'I'm sorry, Catnip." Then I ask to use the bathroom.

I come back and get ointment for my burns from my bag and rub it on my arms. Then I go outside and sit on the stone step. I watch as children play, giving my odd looks. School soon lets out, and two kids come over and look at me. The door opens and Katniss and Peeta come out.

"Prim, my sister…she would have wanted us to help you. She would have taken you in herself." Katniss whispers.

"Your going to stay with us." Peeta says. I smile.

"Thank you." We get up and get my bags. We walk to their house and they open the door. It's off to the left of the town square. There's a sign up that says 'Victor's Village'. I follow Katniss up to an empty bedroom with a bed, a mattress, a dresser, closet and nightstand. I start unpacking my bags and put the stuff away in drawers. My face is the only thing that wasn't burned by the fire, besides my back. It really only got the sides of me. I look up when I hear a noise. There's a girl in the doorway. I scream. She runs into the hall. I'm on my back crying when Katniss comes in my room.

"Shhh…it's okay. She's not going to hurt you. That's Lily." She soothes. I quietly stop crying and finish putting my clothes away. I get up and think for a second.

"Katniss…there's this place, my father told me about it. He calls it the lake. Can you show it to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes…of course." Katniss had said. We had a marvelous time. It was so much better than District 2's hunting. I'm in my room now. My skin is starting to look healthier. I slather on more ointment and put on clean pants and a tee-shirts, throwing on a light jacket to hide my arms and gloves.

"Prim! Dinner!" I run down the stairs and stumble down the last few. There's a knock on the door and I walk in front of it right as Katniss opens the door. There is a group of people. I run my hands through my hair, smoothing it down. I catch bits and parts of the conversation, trying to breath as I scoot past the door.

"Oh! Addison, Stella, Luke, who are your friends?" Katniss asks.

"Hey Katniss, this is my friend, Jackson." The boy said.

"I'm Hayden, and this is my brother, Halden." Says a girl.

"Very nice to meet you all. I'm Katniss Everdeen Mellark. Is something wrong?" Katniss asks.

"Well, we were wondering if Lily and Trevor could play?" The girl next to Hayden said. It could only have been Stella, the obvious girl name.

"Well…we're about to eat dinner, so I can send them out when they're done." Katniss says.

"Who is that?" someone points out to me. I don't know whether to run away or walk to Katniss, so I stand still.

"Prim. Honey, can you come here?" Katniss says.

"Sure Katniss." I say. I walk to the front door. I look at the 6 children. I recognize three of them immediately. They have dark hair and olive skin, combining with gray eyes. Seam kids.

"Your from the Seam." I say, pointing to the three kids. One girl, who I think is Stella, and two boys, I'm guessing Addison and Luke, but I don't have any idea which one is which.

"Are you from District 4?" The other girl, Hayden, with blue eyes and dark hair asks.

"My mother was. Her older brother was Finnik Odair….a victor."

"District 4 had golden colored hair. Her's is dark. And her skin is sort of olive-y and her eyes are a mix of green and gray. She's a mutt." Says the boy with blond hair blue eyes, probably Jackson, because Halden looks like Hayden. Suddenly I see it.

"Um…Stella…is your father either Vick or Rory?" I ask nervously.

"My dad is Rory. Luke's dad us Vick. Addison's mom is Posy. How'd you know?" Stella asks.

"Um… first rules of deduction, the Hawthorne's are from the Seam, Hayden, Halden, and Jackson don't have the Seam look." I say.

"So who are you?" Hayden asks.

"I'm…Primrose Odair Hawthorne." I say. "I think I'm your cousin."

"Prim! Mom! Let's go!" cries a voice. I turn around and my glove falls off. I turn for it and the group of people has grown from 6 to 10, with all of the Mellark's watching. I silently grab my glove, turn, and walk to the kitchen. I take a deep breath and sit down at the table.

"Your Dad is Gale Hawthonre?" Lily comes in and sits down.

"Yeah. And my mom is dead and that is why I'm here, because my father is a coward and can barely take care of himself. I was a mere incident after a drunken evening and a huge party. My mom got pregnant with me so my dad felt pressured and thought it would get rid of Katniss from his mind so he married my mom. He didn't even love her." My voice wavers, but I refuse to cry.

"Shall we eat?" Peeta asks after a long silence.

"Dad, can Lily and I take Prim out after dinner?" Trevor asks. I look up and smile.

"Katniss…I am a mutt. A mutation of different features from two entirely different worlds. I'm…proud." I say with a smile.

"Good. And yes, you can all go out and play after dinner." Katniss says. I eat the dinner and it's familiar, but I never eat District 12 food. It's usually canned Capitol food. Then I realize it, the food is home grown rice under a gravy of lamb stew with plums.

"So, were all done, can we go play?" I ask?

"I guess so." Peeta says with a fake sigh and smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

"Her name is Prim." I here Hayden say.

"She's a mutt." Jackson says, with an unnerving laugh.

"Shh..she's coming." I look at the new face, the new voice.

"Hey Lily!" a girl says. I turn silently to my cousins. Addison walks over.

"Guys, this is Primrose Odair Hawthorne. She is my cousin. Her mother was the sister of a victor know as Finnik Odair, one of Katniss' friends. She's from District 2." Addison says, his arm around me.

"I'm Stella, as you already know I think…" Stella says. I chuckle and nod.

"I'm McKenna, that's Jonah, and the other one is my little brother, Max. He's 10. I'm 12, Jonah is 13, Stella is 12, Hayden is 11, Halden is 13, Addison is 14, Luke is 15, Jackson is 14…how old are you?" McKenna asks. She and Max have brown eyes and brown hair. Jonah is Seam. All the way.

"I'm…" I clear my throat.

"She's 13. Like me." Lily says. I turn to see a poster. I know who is on it.

"What's that poster for?" I ask, not tearing my eyes away from the poster. It had a yellow backround with a red circle and the face of the one…the only…granddaughter of President Snow. My best friend. Who was also in the games with me. Who I killed.

"Oh..well I guess they had this mock Hunger Games at a school in District 2 and Annalise Snow was in it and her best friend like fake killed her. But all of the people who got fake killed haven't been seen since." McKenna blabbers. I think this is when I sway and fall forward onto the hard ground.

"Prim!" a voice calls. I wake up to see my ally, and best friend, Annalise Snow. We are the last 4, along with Micah Lewis and Jack Stevens. My head aches from dehydration. I roll over and stand up. I find a patch of berries and start picking them as Annalise eats one. Then I remember.

"No! Anna, it's nightlock!" I yell. Her eyes widen with realization and she falls to the ground. I hear footsteps on the ground and I turn, seeing Jack and Micah. Micah stops and eats the berries. Jack turns to me. But my arrow is already through his heart.

"Oh my god!" Katniss' voice calls. I look up, I'm surrounded by 12 faces looking down on me.

"Katniss. I killed her." I mutter.

"Who?" Lily asks gently.

"I was in the mock Hunger Games. I was the winner. I accidently killed Annalise. She ate the nightlock. So did Micah… and then I shot Jack. I'm a murderer." I start to cry. I then realize…someone took off my jacket and gloves. I sit up and look at my arms. I am a mutt.


End file.
